


A Lesson in Family:  A Crib

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Jaws of Hakkon DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 05:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Post main game and JoH, Blackwall supports Asahlle and reminds her she’s still got a family with the Inquisition8/9/2018





	A Lesson in Family:  A Crib

Soft light streamed in from the stained glass windows of her chamber. The sunlight warmed her cheeks and called for her to venture outside. She shook her head and tried to go back to the papers on her desk. She hadn’t spent much time outside her chamber since she had returned from the Frostback Basin, not since she had realized…

Her hands drifted to the gentle swell of her belly. Up until a week ago no one would have been able to notice but now, it was obvious. She was with child, she had realized when they were staying with the Avvr. She had not had her blood since before the fall of Corypheus. She had assumed it had been stress at first but after two moons with no blood she knew.

“ Fenedhis” She groaned griping her forehead as hot tears started to streak down her cheeks.

She had always wanted children. Whenever her mother had to help deliver a new baby for the clan she had always been eager to aid the new parents however she could. She had even mentioned the idea to Solas once when he had asked her what she might do after the inquisition had ended.

This poor child, They’d have no father, no clan, they would be raised amongst shems and the chantry by a dalish mother whose face was bare.

A sharp knock caught her attention. She wandered over to her chamber door and was greeted by Blackwall,

“Ash, I think there is something you’ll want to see in the stables.”

Ashalle rocked on her aching feet,

“Blackwall, tell me you have a good reason for dragging a pregnant woman out to the stables when she has work to do.”

Blackwall smiled and offered her his arm, guiding her into the barn.

“Aye, and I think you will be pleased once you see why I asked you here.”

He walked her over to the center of the stable to something hidden underneath a cotton sheet. He gave her an eager grin before pulling the sheet back, sawdust filling the air.

“I- Oh Thom, it’s beautiful!” Ashalle gasped as she ran a hand over the beautiful crib in front of her. Her fingers traced one the little halla carvings and tears welled in her eyes. “I can not thank you enough. Sometimes I feel so alone and then someone does something like this and I am reminded how lucky I am.”

Blackwall pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss in her messy silver hair.

“Solas is damned fool, but you aren’t alone and you won’t raise this child alone. You are family and I will not see you sulking alone in your chambers any longer. The whole inner circle has been worried sick about you since Hakkon. If you truly wish to thank me do it by allowing yourself to be happy, by living your life.”

“I- I will try.”


End file.
